bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 305f. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 6)
Plot Anakin Skywalker (Gil) attempts to choose to help the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (Mr. Grouper) or be with the Jedi Council. When after Palpatine becomes Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), Mace Windu (Goby) tries to arrest him but when Anakin helps Palpatine, he became Darth Vader. After the execution of Order 66, two Jedis Yoda and Obi-Wan (Mickey Mouse) survived. When Padme (Molly) dies in childbirth, the duo decides to hide the babies from their father and Palpatine. Characters *Molly as Padme Amidala *Gil as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Donald Duck (from Disney) as Senator Organa *Daisy Duck (from Disney) as Organa's wife *Goofy (from Disney) as Mas Amedda *Pluto (from Disney) as R4-P17 and R4-G9 *Chewbacca and Tarfful (from Star Wars) *Stitch (from Disney) as General Grievous *Pete (from Disney) as Count Dooku *Yen Sid (from Disney's Fantasia) as Qui-Gon Jinn *Goby as Mace Windu *Deema as Shaak Ti *Oona as Sly Moore *Nonny as C3-PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grouper as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Jedi Younglings and Clones *Crabs as Separatists, Jedis, Droids *Lobsters as Nute Gunray, Jedis, Droids *Snails as Jedis and Pilots and Senators *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Luke *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Leia Trivia *This might be similar to the 2005 movie "Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith." *This is the first time the characters goes to a different places and the second time characters dies Transcript (at Kashyyyk) Kashyyyk, home of the Wookiees, was a jungle and the Wookiees and the Jedi were preparing for the battle with the clones. Yoda was at the hologram area with two Wookiees named Chewbacca and Tarfful. Appear on the hologram table was the Jedi Council. Lobster: (holo) Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau. Gil: (holo) A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the chairman on Utapau. (at the Jedi Temple) Yoda: (holo) Act on this, we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively we must proceed. Gil: The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign. Deema: Huh? Goby: Anakin, the Council has to make up its own mind who is to go, not the Chancellor. Deema: Well, yeah, You heard Master Windu. Yoda: A Master is needed, with more experience. Goby: You're right, Master Yoda. The Master, I will vote to go to Utapau is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Deema: Yeah, I'll let Master Kenobi do it. Lobster: (holo) I concur. Master Kenobi should go. Yoda: (holo) I agree. Deema: Me too. (at Kashyyyk) Goby: (holo) Very well. Council is adjourned. After Yoda was finished talking to the Jedi Council, he came up to a clone named Commander Gree. Little Fish: General Yoda, the droids have started up their main power generators. Yoda: Then now the time is, Commander. Little Fish: Yes, sir. Wookiee Chief: (roars) Wookiees: (roars) The battle begins, The Wookiees, the Jedi and the Clones saw the droids and went into action on ships. They shot the droids. Yoda was watching the battle. They shot so hard, that they almost shot Master Yoda. (at Coruscant: Clone Landing Platform) Obi-Wan is going to Utapau but before he leaves, Anakin came up to him. Gil: You're gonna need me on this one, Master. Mickey: Oh, I agree. However it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase. Gil: Master, I've disappointed you. I haven't been appreciative of your training... I have been arrogant... and I apologized. I've been a little frustrated. Mickey: You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I'm very proud of you. I taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be. But be patient, Anakin. It won't be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master. Gil: Okay. By the way, May the Force be with you. Mickey: Goodbye, old friend. May the Force be with you. When Obi-Wan goes into the cruiser, It takes off. (at the cruiser) Obi-Wan came to see a clone named Commander Cody with the troopers and the new astromech droid named R4-G9. Little Fish: Fortunately, most of the cities are concentrated on this small continent here... on the far side. Mickey: I'll keep them distracted until you get there. Just don't take too long. Little Fish: Come on, when have I ever let you down? Mickey: (laughs) Very well, the burden is on me not to destroy all the droids before you arrive. Obi-Wan rode on a new Jedi Fighter and blasts off. (in Anakin's nightmare: Polis Massa: Medical Center) Anakin felt another nightmare and Obi-Wan was there with Padme. She was dying. Mickey: Save your energy. Molly: (breathing) I can't! Mickey: Don't give up, Padme. Molly: (dies) (at Padme's apartment) Anakin would have know and sensed Obi-Wan came in there. Padme was 5 months pregnant. Gil: Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he? Molly: He came by this morning. Gil: What does he want, Padme? Molly: He's worried about you. Gil: What do you mean? Molly: He says you've been under a lot of stress. Gil: (sighs) I feel lost. Molly: Lost? What do you mean? Gil: Obi-Wan and the council don't trust me. Molly: They trust you with their lives. Gil: Something's happening... I'm not the Jedi I should be. I want more, and I know I shouldn't. Molly: You expect too much of yourself. Gil: I have found the way to save you. Molly: Save me? Gil: From my nightmares. Molly: Is that what's bothering you? Gil: I won't lose you, Padme. Molly: I'm not going to die in childbirth, Anakin. I promise you. Gil: No, I promise you. (at Utapau) Obi-Wan's new fighter landed on the platform. A friendly seperatist came to see him. Crab: Greetings, young Jedi. What brings you to our remote sanctuary. Mickey: Unfortunately, the war. Crab: There's no war here unless you've brought it with you. Mickey: With your kind permission, I would like some fuel and to use your city as a base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous. A ground crew came to refuel the fighter. Crab: He is here! We're being held hostage. They're watching us. Mickey: I understand. Crab: The tenth level... thousands of Battle Droids... Mickey: Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time. After they've finished talking, they didn't notice some of the droids are watching. Mickey: Take the fighter back to the ship. Tell Cody I've made contact. Pluto: (beeps) And now, the fighter takes off and he encounters a lizard called a Boga. Obi-Wan rode on a Boga and went on a wild ride. While he was tracking down, General Grievous was talking to some Separatists. One is named was Nute Gunray. He was a viceroy. Stitch: It won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here. I'm sending you, fellow Separatists, to the Mustafar system in the Outer Rim. General Grievous didn't notice Obi-Wan was spying on them. Stitch: It is a volcanic planet. You will be safe there. Lobster: Safe? Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General, without Count Dooku, I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe. Stitch: Be thankful, Viceroy, you have not found yourself in my grip... Your ship is waiting. Obi-Wan watches as the Separatists depart to the Mustafar system. He had no choice but to fight General Grievous. Mickey: (takes off the cloak and jumps down) Hello, there! Lobsters: (wields their weapons) Stitch: General Kenobi, you are a bold one. you came here to see me. I'm impressed. (to the armies) Kill him! Mickey: (wields the light blue lightsaber and uses the Force to kills the armies) Crabs: Stop! Lobsters: Halt! Stitch: Back away, fools! I will deal with this Jedi slime myself. Mickey: Your move. Stitch: You imbecile! I've been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku! (takes off the cape and wields 4 lightsabers (two blue and two green)) Attack, Kenobi! General Grievous has 4 arms and 4 lightsabers and now fights Obi-Wan in lightsaber to lightsaber combat. First, Obi-Wan cuts off the first hand of Grievous. Then, the second. Now, there was 2 hands and 2 lightsabers. Before they could finish the duel, the Clones came in the nick of the time. Little Fish #1: Come on! Move it! Little Fish #2: Everybody out! Little Fish #3: Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Obi-Wan watches as the Clones and the Droids were shooting each other. Stitch: Army or not, Kenobi, you must realize you are doomed. Mickey: Oh, I don't think so. (uses Force push) The battle was not over and General Grievous was riding on a wheel scooter. Obi-Wan had no other choice but to go after Grievous. Boga arrived and Obi-Wan rode on the lizard and goes after General Grievous. While chasing General Grievous, he dropped the lightsaber and Commander Cody picked it up. (at the Jedi War Room) Commander Cody came to see Mace Windu as soon as possible. Little Fish: (holo) Master Windu, may I interrupt? General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack. (disappears) Goby: Thank you, Commander. Anakin, deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions. Gil: Yes, master. Goby: I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor. Lobster: (holo) If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous, then he should be removed from office. Goby: the Jedi Council would take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition. Yoda: (holo) To a dark place this line of thought will carry us. Hmmmmm... great care we must take. (at Palpatine's office) Anakin came to find Palpatine and spreads the word. Gil: Chancellor, we just received the report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous. Mr. Grouper: We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge. Gil: I should be there with him. Mr. Grouper: It's upsetting that the Council doesn't appreciate your talents. They didn't make you a Master, did they? Gil: More and more I'm being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me. Mr. Grouper: They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. I'll help you know the Force. Gil: How did you know the ways of the Force? Mr. Grouper: My mentor taught me everything about the Force... even the nature of the dark side. Gil: (looking suspicious) You know the dark side?!? Mr. Grouper: (nods) Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, my friend, and you'll be able to save your wife from certain death. Gil: (very suspicious) What did you say, your excellency? Mr. Grouper: Use my knowledge, Anakin. I beg you... Gil: (wields the dark blue lightsaber) You're the Sith Lord! Mr. Grouper: I know what's been troubling you, Skywalker... Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! I just wanted to say. Gil: (very angry) No! I'm not! Mr. Grouper: Are you going to kill me? Gil: I would certainly like to. Mr. Grouper: (in an evil voice) I know you would. I could feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger. Anakin knew the Chancellor was really a Sith Lord. So he was going to tell it to Windu. Gil: (turns off the dark blue lightsaber) I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council. Mr. Grouper: Of course you would. Gil: I will discover the truth of all this. Just wait until Master Windu gets a load of you. Mr. Grouper: You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme. (at Utapau) Obi-Wan was going after General Grievous and went on a fight. Obi-Wan finds a weapon and attacks Grievous. General Grievous finds a gun and starts shooting Obi-Wan. Mickey: Time to end this war once and for all! (fights) Stitch: That's you think! (fights) Obi-Wan, now grabs the gun, shots General Grievous on the heart. Stitch: (screams and dies) Mickey: Hmph. So uncivilized... (at the Jedi War Room) Anakin came to see Master Windu. He sensed Obi-Wan killed General Grievous. Windu was going to Palpatine's office. Gil: Master Windu, I must talk to you. Goby: Skywalker, you're just in time. We just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We're on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate. Gil: He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord. Goby: A Sith Lord? Gil: Yes. The one we have been looking for. Goby: How did you know this? Gil: He knows the ways of the Force. He has trained to use the dark side. Goby: Are you sure, Anakin? Gil: Absolutely yes. Goby: Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive. Gil: Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. I'll help you if I want to. Goby: No, stay out of the affairs. I sense you're up to something. Gil: I must go. Goby: You can't. If what you told me was true, you will have gained my trust, but for now remain here. Wait for us in the Council Chamber until we return. Gil: Yes, master. Anakin watches as Mace Windu and the others leave and he knew that Windu might get killed by Palpatine, who unknown to Anakin is really a dastardly, evil Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. (at Padme's Apartment) Padme was alone in her own apartment and thinking about Anakin. Molly: (sighs) I hope Anakin's okay. She felt a tiny kick in her stomach. She knew the baby was just kicking. (at the Jedi Temple) Anakin was alone in the Temple and thinking about Padme. Shaak Ti came to embrace Anakin. Deema: Anakin, I'm gonna go meditate. If you need something, let me know. Gil: (sighs) Yes, m'am. Anakin knew what Palpatine said. Mr. Grouper: (V.O.) You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost. (at Padme's apartment) What Padme saw far away is the Jedi Temple. (at the Jedi Temple) Anakin saw Padme's apartment and begins to worry about Master Windu. Gil: (to himself) I know what I must do. (at Padme's apartment) Molly: (sighs) Anakin, if only you were here, the baby would stop kicking. C3-PO came to see Padme. Nonny: Miss Padme... Are you all right? Molly: Yes, 3PO. (at the Jedi Temple) Gil: (going to the ship) I gotta find Master Windu before he gets hurt. END of Part 6 Category:Stories